You Make My Dreams Come True
by Lioncubby
Summary: "I love you so much Rachel. I'd give my dreams, my life to see you happy.". Rachel remembers the Senior prom from the night before. Faberry endgame, Little bit of SMUT. swearing. Disclaimer: don't own Glee...yet...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY YOU GUUUUYS! So, I'm staying up all night tonight, and thought I'd do a little Faberry one-shot! Sorry if my other stories haven't been updating much lately, just been really really really busy with homework and deadlines. Anyway, hope you enjoy this****. Oh! Before I forget, You may not know this, but I've always had a little hobby. Check out my drawings on my deviantart page. The link is at the end. Thanks guys!**

**You Make My Dreams Come True.**

Rachel's eyes fluttered open gracefully. The sun shun through the crimson red curtains of the room she had stayed in last night. She felt her stomach flutter with butterflies at the memory of the night before. Her legs were tangled with a beautiful, blonde goddess she could finally claim as hers and vice versa. She was content, happy…and naked.

Rachel smiled as she felt her skin stroke against the duvet that was draped over herself and the blonde.

"Quinn" Rachel thought. Her first dream didn't work out so well after she choked at the audition, but Quinn was there, she was here, with Rachel. Quinn helped Rachel accomplish her other dream that she never spoke of until the night before. Senior Prom….

_*Flashback*_

Rachel had arrived at the prom with Finn after he had crashed the anti-prom. She didn't want to be with him right now. She was pissed that he had come to the hotel room. She was only with him because he was safe, but he would never focus on her dreams, not really.

Quinn however, Quinn straight up told Rachel that Finn would destroy her dreams. She should have listened. Quinn wanted Rachel to make it to New York. She wanted Rachel to accomplish her dreams.

That's the kind of attitude and dedication she wish Finn had for her when she loved him.

The prom was in full swing. She was expected to arrive with Finn. She didn't want to, but she did anyway after her crashed the anti-prom.

"Rachel! You wanna dance?" Finn shouted right into her ear. He was grinning like an idiot. Rachel visibly cringed and flinched. She pushed him away from her face with her right hand.

She shook her head no and walked off before he could protest.

Despite what people might think, she actually loved the prom theme this year. It was strange, totally weird, which is why it would be one of the best remembered memories she had of McKinley. Santana was right, Brittany is a genius.

Rachel saw several of the Glee members dancing together. She smiled.

After about 10 minutes of observing the room of dinosaurs, she decided to go to the restrooms. After all, she did have 2 beers at the hotel with Puck, Blaine, Kurt and Becky.

When she was walking down the hallway she spotted a poster with Quinn on it. She thought to herself. _This is my last prom night. I guess I better finally tell her everything, maybe I'll have a chance._

She pulled her phone out of her bra and sent a quick text to Quinn telling her to meet her outside the bathrooms closest to the prom room.

She waited for about 2 minutes before Quinn rolled around the corner in her wheelchair.

Her heart clenched. It did every time she saw Quinn in that chair, knowing it was her fault. She did that to someone she cared about more than her fiancé. More than her friends. More than herself.

"You have 3 minutes. I have to be back in there for the crowning." Quinn stated.

"Umm, okay. Okay, how do I say this?" Rachel muttered. She probably should've thought this through, but it was probably the drink making her actions for her.

"I just wanted to say that… you inspire me Quinn…" Rachel started. Quinn raised an eyebrow.

"It's just that, when we started at McKinley, you were so mean to me. All I ever wanted was to be your friend…" She said. "at least your friend…" she added quietly hoping Quinn didn't hear that.

Rachel went quiet, thinking of what to say next. Quinn asumed Rachel was finished speaking and turned to leave muttering a goodbye.

"Wait!" Rachel started. "Don't you realise what you mean to me?" She said that before she could stop herself. Quinn sat there and looked her in the eyes.

"What do I mean to you Rachel?" Quinn asked, her eyes never leaving Rachel's.

"I-I…I love you Quinn…all I ever wanted was for you to love me back. Or at least be my friend so I can be close to you. I-I...I'm not sure how this h-happened. But you have to understand, even right now is one of the happiest moments in my life so far, just because I'm here. I'm your friend. I'm not talking to my enemy anymore. I'm t-talking to my friend. My friend that I'm in love with…I know I'm with Finn. But you were right, he will destroy my dreams. One of them are already gone now. He's not like you Quinn. Not at all. He didn't comfort me properly, and when he thought he was, he asked me if sex would cheer me up." Rachel spoke, Quinn visibly cringed at the thought of Finn naked when Rachel said that last thing.

"Please, please forgive me for telling you this Quinn. I just wish you could love me back, but, you don't have too. Just please stay as my friend…I'm begging yo-" Rachel was interrupted by Santana passing by with the ballet boxes.

"Quinn, quit making out with Berry and help me count these votes!" she exclaimed walking through to the next room.

Quinn and Rachel stared at each other momentarily, before Rachel began to back away slowly.

"Please don't leave me Quinn, and thanks for listening to me…" she said as she spun around to leave.

Quinn was shook out of her daydream at Rachel by these words.

"Rachel!" she shouted a little too loudly.

Rachel stopped, still facing away from her. Both girls remained unmoving. Frozen, the tension was thick. Rachel waited for Quinn to tell her off, to shout and insult her, but instead something completely different was shouted.

"I love you too!" Quinn shouted a little too loudly yet again.

Silence…complete silence. Until Rachel spun around and stared at Quinn with tears in her eyes for about 3 seconds, before surging forward to were Quinn's chair was and cupping her face with her hands.

It happened so quick that neither of the girls actually new who leaned forward first.

Their lips brushed softly, until tongues licked and fought in dominance with each other. The kiss was hungry, passionate, loving. It told stories, confessions, poems, everything. Their hands gripped each other dresses in need. Tears flowed freely down each of their cheeks, combine with each other skin. Moans and groans, whimpers and sobs, ragged breathing and heartbeats were all that were heard.

When they let go, their foreheads rested against each others.

"I love you so much Rachel. I'd give my dreams, my life to see you happy. Even if it wasn't me making you happy…" Quinn spoke through tears as she stroked Rachel's cheek. Rachel cried harder.

"You're so beautiful…" said Quinn as she calmed a bit. "I want to be with you, but what about Finn..?"

"I don't love him, I don't want him like I want you Quinn!" Rachel said through her remaining sobs.

Quinn just nodded against the other girl. They remained like that for about 5 minutes before Santana coughed and interrupted the moment.

"Quinn, we need to get these votes counted…" Santana spoke so softly. Quinn had confided in her for help about her sexual confusion a few years back. Santana had known about Quinn's desire for Rachel, although Quinn had never admitted it, Santana could see it. She knew what it felt like to be in Quinn's place. But right now it looked like she was getting her dream girl and she hesitated a lot when she needed Quinn's help counting the votes.

"I'm coming now Santana." she said quietly. Santana nodded to herself and walked back into the classroom.

"I'm going to tell him now… I want this over…" Rachel said gesturing towards her engagement ring.

"Are you sure? I'll wait for you forever if I have to." Quinn said looking into Rachel's eyes

"I'm sure…so sure. I just want to be with you by the end of tonight." Rachel said with a tiny chuckle.

Quinn smiled with Rachel. They shared one last kiss, before Quinn went to accompany Santana and Rachel went to break Finn's heart.

When Rachel entered the room full of dinosaurs again, she spotted Finn almost instantly. He was the tallest their after all. She walked over to him.

"Hey Rachel!" he shouted in her ear again, throwing a heavy arm on her shoulders, only to have it pushed off.

"Finn, we need to talk." she said in his ear. "C'mon." She lead him to an abandoned classroom.

"Finn, I can't do this anymore…" Rachel spoke with a waver in her voice.

"What do you mean? Let's go home then. You can stay at my place tonight if you want to baby" he said trying to grope her, only to be shoved away from her yet again.

"NO FINN! I can't do this anymore! I can't marry you! I can't be engaged to you! I can't even be with you!" she shouted in his face.

Finn looked confused at the sudden outburst. "What are you talking about Rachel..?" he asked with an angry voice.

"I-I…I'm not in love with you Finn. There's someone else. I can't see this relationship ending well if we don't end it before it's too late…" Rachel spoke, trying to keep her voice calm. She was scared, Finn looked so scary right now.

"What the fuck Rachel?" he tried to grab her by the shoulders but she jumped away from him. She made a run for the door but was grabbed by her forearm.

"Who is he, you whore?" He shouted in her face. She stayed strong, if she did, she could finally be with her TRUE love. She yanked her arm back and shoved Finn backwards with both hands. He hit into several tables before landing on the floor.

"You hurt me Finn…" she said glancing at her arm which was bruising a little bit. She looked back up at him. "This is why we don't work. This is why we'll never work." She took off the ring on her finger and dropped it at the feet before walking out of that classroom and the man she thought she once loved.

She ran to the room where Quinn and Santana were counting votes. When she burst in she stopped. Quinn and Santana stared at the blackboard with the votes on it. Santana smiled at Quinn and patted her on the back. "Well done Q…" She said genuinely.

Rachel looked towards to blackboard and saw the results of the Prom King and Queen. Quinn had won by one vote. She was the Prom Queen. Her oldest dream came true, right before Rachel's eyes. Quinn looked up to see Rachel standing at the doorway smiling proudly at her.

"It shouldn't be like this…Finn won the crown as well…" Quinn said pointing at the board.

"You don't need to worry about him, you won. I'm so proud of you Quinn. And I just broke up with Finn after he…called me a whore and bruised my arm." Rachel said looking down at the end. Quinn's eyes flared in anger.

"Where is he?" she asked quickly.

"Hey. Hey, hey, don't think about him now. This night is about us. We can be together now." Rachel said leaning down to Quinn and cupping her cheek.

Quinn hesitated, but eventually nodded, not wanting argue with the girl she loved tonight.

"I love you." Quinn said quietly.

"I love you too." Rachel replied smiling.

"Let's go" Quinn said leading Rachel back to the prom room after saying goodbye to Santana, and thanks for helping with her feelings. Santana had a plan however.

After Quinn got crowned Prom Queen, another envelope was place in Principal Figgins' hands. Which was labelled '2nd Prom Queen'.

When he announced that there will be no Prom king that year Quinn stared at Santana. She just winked and smiled at Quinn.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, your second Prom Queen of 2012, Rachel Berry!" shouted Figgins.

Everyone was silent. Before Santana shouted out "WOOO GO BERRY!". The audience joined in quickly, clapping, shouting, cheering for both of the Queens. They shared they're first dance together, in which Rachel actually helped Quinn finally stand and dance with her slowly.

At the end of prom Rachel and Quinn walked out to Quinn's car together.

"You want me to drop you home Rach?" she asked. Rachel shook her head and smiled.

"Quinn…I want you tonight…I want to go to your place and be with you properly." Rachel said confidently.

Quinn watched her for a moment, seeing nothing that said "Only Joking" in her eyes. Only love… so much love and lust in those beautiful eyes.

"I want you too…" Quinn finally responded.

They drove home in silence, hands intertwined over the console.

Rachel helped Quinn walk up the stairs to her room. They closed the bedroom door and laid down on the bed together.

Rachel quickly helped Quinn remove her dress and underwear before removing her own clothes.

Rachel kissed Quinn slowly, wanting to savour every part of this. This would be her first time making love instead of just having sex.

Rachel ghosts her lips on Quinn's, poking her tongue out and massaging Quinn's bottom lip. Slowly, Rachel began moving her lips down to Quinn's jaw line and neck, sucking softly. Quinn moaned loudly.

"I love you Rachel…" She breathed out.

"I love you too. You're so beautiful, smart, amazing, sexy, everything any man or woman could ever want." Rachel replied sucking on Quinn's neck a bit harder.

Quinn's moans stuck in the air. Rachel began moving further down her lover, until she wrapped her lips around a hard, pink, perky nipple. Quinn's moans filled the air again. Her hips lifting, looking for release. Rachel swirled her wet tongue around the nipple, nibbling and sucking softly. She pulled back a little bit, to flicker her tongue over the nipple once more before repeating all her recent actions on the other nipple, still palming the already wet one.

"Oh Rachel, that's s-so good…" Quinn moaned out.

Rachel just hummed in approval. She began to kiss down the blonde's stomach. Kissing every inch available to her. She dipped her tongue into Quinn's navel before continuing down to the blonde's soft curls.

She was so wet. Rachel put on a brave face and swiped her tongue upwards from Quinn's opening to her throbbing clit.

"OH MY GOD! That's so so good baby, keep going!" Quinn shouted. Thank God her Mom wasn't home tonight.

"Mmmhmm…you taste so good Quinn…" Rachel muttered into the girls pussy.

She continued to lick the girls folds and clit. Then she placed two fingers at Quinn's entrance.

Quinn pulled Rachel up to her. "I want to see you when you're in me…" She said moaning.

"Okay, baby. I love you." Rachel said against her lips before pushing her fingers into Quinn without warning and kissing Quinn while she yelped and moaned hard.

Rachel began pumping her fingers in and out of Quinn slowly.

"Mmm, so so so good baby. Faster…harder…" Quinn whispered against Rachel's lips.

Rachel compiled and began pumping her finger in and out of Quinn fast and hard. Quinn's moans errupted hard as she became closer and closer to the edge.

After a few minutes, she came around Rachel's fingers…the greatest feeling in the world.

Quinn returned the favour for Rachel. That night, they didn't have sex…they made love…

_*End flashback*_ **(A/N: That was really long!)**

Rachel untangled herself from Quinn after she laid there awake for an hour. She stood up and pulled on a thong that had been discarded from the night before. Her eyes wandered the room, looking at all the photos of friends, family and places. She caught a mirror, and laughed quietly at her animalistic hair.

There were several drawings and paintings hung on the walls as well. Rachel tilted here head as she examined each and every one of them. They all had Quinn's signature scribbled at the bottom corners. Rachel smiled. She was so in love with this girl. She was so happy.

Suddenly, arms wrapped around her from behind and a kiss was placed on her shoulder. Rachel grinned and turned in her lovers arms.

"Good morning baby…" Rachel said kissing Quinn on the lips chastely.

"Mornin' babe…" Quinn greeted tiredly. "Come back to bed, I want some cuddles, plus, I'm pretty fucking freezing on my own in there…." she said making Rachel chuckle.

They made their way back to the bed and snuggled into each other.

"I know your audition for NYADA didn't go great.." Quinn said feeling Rachel tense up in her arms. "…But I promise you, I will get you on Broadway one way or another. Until then…I'd love to live with you when we both go to Yale…" Quinn stated smiling.

Rachel raised her head. "What do you mean when 'we' both go to Yale?" Rachel asked.

"What? You think I'd let you apply to only one college? In hell. I sent your application to Yale so that if the worst case scenario took place with NYADA…which it did… you could join me for the acting course…I hear they do stage work there too…" Quinn said.

Rachel's eyes welled up in happiness. "Thank you Quinn! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You've given me my second chance at the other half of my dream!" Rachel shouted excitedly, kissing Quinn's face over and over and over again.

Quinn seemed happy, but confused. "What's the other part to your dream?" she asked curiously.

Rachel stopped, smiled and said "You, silly…"

**A/N: Well I am knackered…maybe I actually will go to bed….I like my bed…it's comfy… anyway, here's the link to my devianart page! Bare in mind, I only have one drawing up so far, it's based on this story… Please please please please please review, fave, PM, whatever you can do to encourage me. Tah!**

**.com/  
**


	2. URGENT! PLEASE CONTINUE!

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

Lioncubby


End file.
